The Beginning of The End
by Malfoy's Granger
Summary: Two years have past since Harmony fraternized with the Enemy, being Draco Malfoy. And once again everything she's known about him and Hogwarts will change...but for the good or the bad? Sequel to Fraternizing With The Enemy.
1. Memories

**Ch.1-Memories**

Harmony was sitting in her bedroom, packing her things for her sixth year at Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was a witch along with her sister, Hermione; bored out of her mind. She had about one more trunk left and she _had basically_ brought her entire room with her, like she did ever year. _This year would be different, she knew it_. She didn't know how she knew it, but she could feel it. The last two years had been particularly interesting.

In her fourth year, she had caught the eye of none other than the Prince of Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy. They had tried to keep their dating a secret, but soon Harmony had gotten tired of waiting for Draco to tell the entire school and they had broken it off for a little bit. Sooner than always, Harmony got over Draco and had decided to try to date someone else, that someone being Cedric Diggory. All had been going fine. Of course, that's when Draco decided that he would tell everyone that he was dating her and then the entire school found out that Draco had _indeed_ lied, like most thought, and had been dating Harmony. Harmony, at that point, knew that she was only using Cedric not because she liked him, but to cover up the pain of not being able to be with Draco. She had quickly broken it off with Cedric, he who hadn't minded at all and had immediately started dating Cho Chang, and Draco apologized for being such an idiot and they had gotten back together. Not to mention, they _were_ only **fourteen**!!

In her fifth year, she and Draco had spent a lot of time together and Harmony had met all of Draco's friends and everyone had finally found out that she was in Slytherin. Lauren and Alyssa were still her best friends; Alyssa was opening up more every day, despite the fact that she still didn't like Draco that much and vice versa. She still hung out with Kerry and Seamus as much as she could and she studied every night with Hermione, even though Draco didn't like her gone too long. The one thing that hurt her the most was when Harry had taken them to the Department of Mysteries. They had all been fighting the Death Eaters, when Bellatrix Lestrange had killed Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, who had been hit with a spell and had fallen through a mysterious veil that was behind him. It still pained her to look at him and know that he had truly lost the only other family member that he had left, his uncle and aunt not included.

So now, finally packed and ready for what another year would bring, hopefully Draco included, Harmony went downstairs.

Her mom greeted her in the kitchen. "Hi honey. Are you ready for another year?"

Her mother and father, unfortunately, were Muggles, so they hadn't had the chance to go to Hogwarts like her and Hermione had. Up until Harmony had started dating Draco, both her and Hermione had been called Mudbloods, or people with Muggle parents and being the worst insult, it had hurt. But now, no one called her or Hermione a Mudblood because of Harmony's boyfriend; despite the fact that he has started the name calling on Hermione in the first place. For some reason he had never teased her about it, despite the fact that Harmony always hung out with the Trio.  
"Yeah, in a way." She replied. She hadn't seen Draco all summer because his parents had gone into hiding for the whole Voldemort returning thing, so Draco had to hide with them until he could come back to Hogwarts, where he was safe. She had written him a couple letters and he still hadn't responded to them. She guessed he couldn't, but a girlfriend had to try.

"You don't seem too happy." Her mom implied, knowing her daughter so well.

"Yeah, I mean of course I'm happy to go back, but I haven't seen or talked to Draco all summer, so what if he doesn't _come back_?"

"Well, some things you can't stop from happening. If Draco wasn't able to come back, then you wait for him to." Her mother said, not knowing the entire truth of why Draco hadn't been able to return her letters.  
"Ok." She replied, hugging her mother as her dad came in to grab her luggage.

"I see you packed _lighter_ this year." Her dad laughed.

"Yeah, I left some of my stuff there since no one else would be in _my_ room." She, of course, meant the room Draco had found for her in her fourth year because she had been "switched" to Slytherin and the dormitories had been all filled and because she was still supposed to be in Gryffindor, due to one of Draco's impossible plans.

"Oh good. We're leaving in five minutes, so whenever you get done saying goodbye." Her dad walked out the door to stow her luggage in the car.

"Well, you better get going, wouldn't want to miss the train." Her mom said. Even after five years, it was still hard for Lisa Granger to let her daughters go to a school miles away. She knew they would be safe, Hermione was a smart girl and Harmony had Draco, but she never really knew the dangers that her daughters and all their friends were really in now that Lord Voldemort was back. And frankly, neither Harmony nor Hermione wanted to make their mother more worried about them and risk not being able to go back.

* * *

"Do you want to go look for Draco or put your stuff down first?" Hermione asked when they had finally said goodbye to their dad and had boarded the train.

"I guess I'll put my stuff down first." She said, hoping that somewhere on this train she would find Draco, she was worried about him.

They walked down the corridor of the train trying to find where Harry and Ron were, while Harmony was trying to peek into compartments to see if Draco was in one of them.

They opened the door to Harry's and Harmony sighed. "No luck?" Hermione said.

"No, not yet."

"Hey Harmony!" Ron and Harry said, jumping up to hug her like they hadn't seen her all summer, despite the fact that Hermione and Harmony had visited them last week while in Diagon Ally.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron!" she replied, hugging them back, even though there was one person she wanted to hug, and kiss, who wasn't here.

She decided she would wait a little bit before her journey even though she was anxious inside.

* * *

An hour later, she was curled up against the window reading her latest book, _Breaking Dawn_, when she heard the compartment door slide open. Thinking it was just Harry or Ron entering, she disregarded it quickly.

"Well, if it isn't Potty and Weasel. It's been a while since I could torment you."

_She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, but she swore that she heard Draco's voice. Nah, must have been dreaming, he's not here. He's hiding somewhere with his parents._ She must be going crazy, it was impossible.

"Sod off Malfoy." Harry replied, still not liking Draco all that much.

_Malfoy? But it can't be. He's not here,_ she repeated in her head several times, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"What, no kiss for your boyfriend?" he said, wiping the tear from her cheek.

_Still dreaming,_ she thought,shaking her head and closing her eyes just so the dream wouldn't go away.

Still getting no answer, he leaned down, tilted her chin up and kissed her. Her book fell to the ground with a _thud_ when she finally realized that she wasn't dreaming. "Draco!" she said, when she pulled back.

"Hi." He responded, pushing Ron out of the way so that he could sit next to her.

She didn't know where to start. "Where the hell have you been? Why haven't you returned my letters? Why are you grinning?"

"Don't worry. There will be time for questions later, but come to my compartment, I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand.

"I'll be back..later." she said to no one in particular.

She all but ran to follow him as her heart was beating so fast, as if to tell her that Draco was finally back.

* * *

His compartment was fortunately empty when they arrived.

He slid the door closed and closed the curtains as well.

"Did you miss me?" he smirked.

"Yes, I was so worried about you. You could have been killed and I would have never known."

"Yes but what did I tell you at the end of last year, our little motto?" he said.

She remembered it as if he told her yesterday. "Love me for always, leave me never."

"That's right. And it's true. If only you had remembered that over the summer." He said.

"Yeah, well it was hard to remember that when I'm worrying like hell, wondering where you where, or why you weren't returning my letters. You could have replied with one word sentences or even replied at all with something like _I'm safe_ or _fine_ or something that I knew you're still alive."

"I'm sorry." He said, stroking her cheek. "I couldn't because they had the Ministry searching letters and yours probably gave away a whole bunch of stuff.

She didn't know what to think of that. "Oh, I hope they didn't find you."

"No, but my parents got a couple of them and passed them to me. I read all of the ones I got, especially that fourth one about the feathers." He smirked.

Harmony blushed. "Yeah, well I had to write something to you and I was running out of 'Where the hell are you' so I wrote that one."

"Where did it come from?" he asked. "Just curious."

"A book I'm reading." She replied.

"If I guess it, will I win a prize? Preferably one with feathers?" he responded.

"Hmm, maybe." She smirked back.

"Ok, was it by that author Stephanie Meyer?"

"Uh-huh." She replied.

"Breaking Dawn?" he replied, smiling.

"Don't tell me you read it?" she said.

"No, but I almost bought it for you." He said.

"Aww, you're too sweet. But yes, I bought it when I went to London to buy school supplies. Harry and Ron thought I was crazy."

"Why?"

"Because I was crushing on a fictional character and then they read the first couple chapters and they kinda threw it back at me." She said.

"Oh, but you're not crushing on a fictional character anymore are you?" he said, cocking his head to the side.

"Not anymore, I got my own personal 'character' right here." She said, turning to kiss him.

He returned the kiss, more aggressive than she expected. She guessed it was because of the time lapse that he hadn't seen her in four months…

They broke apart for air. "Miss me much?" she teased.

"Of course." He replied, capturing her lips for a much longer time.


	2. Restricted

**Ch 2- Restricted**

The compartment door opened and Crabbe and Goyle walked in. Harmony looked up. "Hello you two. How was your summer?"

"Fine." Was the response from both of them.

"Wonderful." Harmony replied. As much as she didn't like theses two she still had to be civilized since they were "friends" of Draco's. How and why, she had no idea.

"I'm bored." Goyle said.

"So read a book." Harmony said, automatically.

Goyle didn't answer but looked at her stupidly. "What?"

Draco whispered in her ear, "He doesn't know how to read."

She whispered back, "So how the heck did he make it through five years of Hogwarts?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Intimidation. He threatened the first years that if they didn't do his homework he would curse them."

"I still don't get it. IF he can't read, how did he learn spells?"

Draco smiled and replied, "I have no idea."

Harmony leaned her head on Draco's shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

What felt like days later, Draco woke Harmony up.

"Mmm." She said, massaging the crick in her neck from sleeping on Draco.

"We're here." He said, taking her hand.

"Here?" she replied.

"I know you're tired, but you're at Hogwarts, love." Her eyes opened a little wider at this. "Really?"

He nodded. "I know it's been a long time, what four months and all but we're back."

* * *

She smiled and grabbed her stuff. After Draco gathered his stuff and then took hers, they walked the familiar path to the carriages that would lead the 2nd years and higher to the Great Hall.

"Welcome students! Both new (he looked at the first years) and the old (the 7th years) and the in-between (at this he looked at his 6th years). For the old, welcome back and to the new, welcome for years to come. Now, as you all know, Lord Voldemort has returned. Whatever you have read in the papers or have heard from other students are possibly and completely false. And though I won't tell you all, I will tell you this. Lord Voldemort is very dangerous and we are taking extra precautions this year. All classes for the day will end by 7 pm. This means that all students should be and will remain in their common rooms and dormitories from 7pm- 7am. I know what you are thinking, 'when shall I study' (Harmony saw Hermione nod) you will have to get a special pass from your teacher and Mrs. Pince will be patrolling the library and checking these passes for times. You will have restricted study time. I am sorry about this but it must be done. On to a lighter note, The Feast!"

Harmony looked to Draco. "What do you think of all of this?" he asked her.

"I think it's smart. I mean yes we'll have a curfew basically but who knows what He-Who-Must-Named could be at this moment. I don't even want to think about it. Poor Hermione can't spend all her time in the library any more. She won't like that very much….

Indeed Hermione did not like that at all. "How could he do that? We're supposed to have our NEWTS this year and he's restricting library time? Ugh! I'll never pass them now!" she seethed into her turkey.

"Easy, 'Mione." Ron said, through his turkey. His mouth full, he still answered her. (it wouldn't let me put it but it's what Ron says but no spaces between the words)

"What?" she replied. He swallowed. ""It's not like you'll actually fail your Newts. You're smart enough and you'll have plenty of time to study."

"No Ronald I won't have plenty of time to study thanks to Dumbledore's strict library time and 6th year is sure to bring on loads of homework!" she said and stormed out of the Great Hall. Ron sighed.

"Why is she always like that?" He said to Harry, taking another bite of turkey.

Harry shook his head back and forth. "I don't know."

"Well, something went wrong and I'll bet you five galleons it's something Ron's said." Harmony said, who had been watching the play by play of her sister and Ron.

"Do you even have five galleons to bet?" he said.

Harmony scoffed. "I am not poor Mr. Malfoy." she retorted. "Not everyone is as rich as you, but not everyone is poor." She didn't not include the rest of what every Slytherin in earshot was thinking, 'as poor….as the Weasley's.'

Draco laughed. "I know. I know. I'm sorry, that was rude." Blaise, who was sitting on the other side of Draco, turned his head super fast.

"Did I just hear you, Draco, apologize?" he asked. Harmony giggled on the other side of Draco, hiding her face from view in his collar.

Draco glared at her. "Yes, I can apologize to Harmony and quite frankly she is the only one I ever apologize to."

"Yes, we know Draco." Blaise replied, imitating a whipping motion. Draco smacked him on the arm.

Harmony's giggles finally faded. "I shouldn't be the only one you apologize to."

He looked at her. "What do you mean?" he said, a smirk only seconds away from reaching his lips.

She looked straight back at him. "Oh please, you know exactly what I mean. I mean that you have to apologize to your friends, your teachers, and tell me you don't apologize to your teachers."

Now it was Draco's time to scoff. "Absolutely not."

Harmony narrowed her chestnut brown eyes at Draco. "Are you kidding me? Not once if you've messed up on something or it was clearly your fault, did you apologize?"

He returned her gaze and said point blank, "No."

"Wow. Some respectful boyfriend I have." She said to Blaise.

"I'm sorry. " Blaise replied.

"Eh, not your fault." Harmony said, peeking a glance at Draco, who childishly, had his arms crossed over his chest and was almost pouting. "Are you pouting? Because if so can I take a picture and put it on Facebook?"

Blaise and Draco looked at her. "What is face book? Do you put someone's face in a book? Is there a book full of people's faces?"

"Honestly, you two are so Pureblood. I'll have to show you Facebook when you come over this summer Draco. It's a Muggle social networking site."

Harmony rolled her eyes. 'Never mind. Let's go to the Common Room, I think the feast is over." Harmony looked up and indeed students were heading out the double doors to the upstairs and dungeon common rooms. The three of them followed the rest of the Slytherins to the common room while Draco and Harmony branched off to their secret rooms several doors down. "I'll see you two later." Blaise said, going into the Common Room.

* * *

After throwing her stuff on the floor, she flopped on the bed with Draco following behind her. "It's good to be back." Harmony said, looking up at the ceiling.

Draco sighed next to her.

"I like this." Harmony said.

"Like what?"

"You know what I mean. This, just hanging out and stuff. Not having you making fun of a small Gryffindor out of sport. Just me and you." She said.

"It is kind of nice, isn't it?" he said.

"Draco, I'm serious. I haven't seen you all freaking summer and now you want to joke about it."

He pulled her close to him. "Harmony, it's not a joke. Do you think I didn't want to answer ever single letter you sent me? Ever since I met you, you have changed me. I don't know how much you know you have, but you've changed me. I'm not the same Pure Blood arse that you met in 3rd year."

She looked up at him. "Draco, you didn't just change for me. It was for [i]_you[/i]_ and me. For both of us, and don't forget that. Trust me you are not that same arse that I met on the train, you have grown up so much and I love that you have. But I do have a couple suggestions."

"Oh? What's that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you need to get some smarter friends. I mean Crabbe and Goyle, are well, I hate to break it to you but they're stupid." Draco laughed. "I'm serious, they're dumber than rocks and that's hard to achieve if you ask me."

"I know, but I've grown used to them and besides I have Blaise and Pansy."

"Pansy's no better. And you mean Pug Parkinson right?" she smiled.

He laughed. "Well, Pansy was taken out of Hogwarts. So you don't have to worry about her."

Harmony looked down. "Oh, sorry."

"It's ok." He replied. "What we're you're other suggestions?"

She kissed him. He pulled back for a second, "Got it."


	3. The Wrong Move

**Ch 3-Wrong Move**

* * *

Classes didn't officially begin until Monday, so Harmony and the gang had a couple days to hang out and even take a trip to Hogsmeade.

"So is everyone going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Harmony asked, while they were all lying by the lake.

"We can't." replied Ron, as he gestured to him, Harry and Ginny.

"Why not?"

"Quidditch…" Harry responded. "The season starts on Monday as well as term and we need to keep the trophy in Gryffindor again this year." Ginny nodded grimly.

"Oh, that's ok guys. What about you, Draco? Blaise?" Harmony asked.

"As much as I'd love to say I'd go, babe, I have to train as well, so we can whoop Gryffindor's ass this year." Draco replied.

"Since when are you back on the team?" she replied.

"Ha, um, since the captain over here," he pointed to Blaise, "wanted me back on the team.." Draco said.

"Oh, ok, no problem..I'll just go to the library then, I have to start on….something.." Harmony said, getting up and running to the library..

"What's wrong with her?" Ron said, after she left.

"You guys don't see it do you?" Hermione said, "You all have Quidditch and it's not even the beginning of term yet, all she wanted was her friends and some sort of social life. She's been through a lot with Draco and school and our parents."

"Her parents?" Draco replied, "What about your parents?"

Hermione sighed. "Our parents almost didn't let us come back this year because of all the stuff that's been happening and they had almost enrolled Harmony in school but she talked them out of it and told them that her friends were here and that Draco was there, she had hoped, and that she'd be fine. But you just justified that you weren't here because of all the other stuff you have going on in your lives."

"She almost didn't come back, luckily her relationship with Draco survived the summer. If that hadn't of happened, I don't know what state of mind that girl would be in. Draco, Harmony might have changed you a lot but you've changed her by so much more. Now, go be a good boyfriend and talk to her."

"Yes, Mom." He replied before running up to the library..

* * *

Harmony was in her room, despite that she said she was going to the library. She was half way through unpacking when she discovered a picture of her and her friends back home. They had taken it before she had left for "boarding school." Those were the kind of friends who were always there for her and didn't have things like Quidditch and other things to worry about, there when she needed them but kept a distance when she wanted some space. She snorted, not like the friends she had here..Yes they went through the same thing keeping their magical powers a secret but they weren't always there for her and they were always bugging her when she wasn't in a good mood or needed to be alone.

*Knock, knock* _Speaking of,_ she thought.

"Come in, Draco." Draco was the only person who knew where her room was and the password. She didn't trust any of her friends, besides they were all Gryffindors. They couldn't get down to Slytherin anyway without knowing the password.

The door opened and her boyfriend walked in. "I thought you were in the library."

"I was, then I realized I needed to unpack." She responded, an edge to her voice.

"Harmony, what's wrong?" Draco asked, sitting down on her bed while she continued to unpack.

"Nothing. Nothing's the problem."

"Harmony."

"That's the problem. Nothing. I have nothing to do besides homework and classes. You and everyone else besides Hermione have Quidditch, I have nothing!" she said, slamming her dresser drawer shut. "All I wanted was a trip to Hogsmeade and everyone was too busy for that, or maybe they're just too busy for me."

"Harmony, you know that's not true." Draco said.

"Do I, Draco? I don't know what to think anymore. I mean this whole summer I wrote to you and you didn't respond once at all, I didn't know what to think. I mean you could have been dead, or drugged into Lord Voldemort's army of idiots or…."

Draco pulled the sleeve of his long sleeve shirt further down. "You have got to be kidding me…" Harmony said.

"What?"

"You didn't?" Harmony said.

"Didn't what?"

Harmony held out her hand. Draco looked at it. "What?"

She pulled his sleeve up and shining brightly was the Dark Mark. She threw his sleeve down. "Draco, I don't know what to say."

"Look, Harmony. It wasn't my fault..it was my…"

"Draco, you let them do this to you and don't tell me it wasn't your fault. You don't just get the Dark Mark tattooed onto your arm for fun or because you want to be cool. And I'm assuming you had a choice to refuse, didn't you?" She turned away from him. "How could you?"

"Harmony, my father made me take it. And you can't refuse Lord Voldermort. He gets what he wants and he wanted a father and son duo. It wasn't exactly my choice."

"No you're right. But you made your choice." Harmony replied in return.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said.

"You choose _Lord Voldermort_ over me." She said, trying to hold back the tears that were sure to fall after Draco left.

"You know it wasn't like that, I would never choose him over you!!" he said fiercely, standing up.

"You didn't do it consciously, Draco. It's ok though. I'll survive, I always do. I'll move on and so will you." She replied, getting off the bed and walking to the door. "I'll see you around. Goodbye, Draco."


	4. On The Wall

**Ch 4- On the Wall…**

A week had passed since Harmony had found out about Draco's Dark Mark. Harmony tried to avoid Draco at all costs. It's harder than it looks to avoid someone in a castle the size of Hogwarts.

Draco somehow found Harmony and cornered her in a hallway. "Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked, as she tried to walk away.

"I haven't been avoiding…"

"Cut the crap, Harmony. I know that you have. Don't tell me you haven't."

She spun around, "You want to know why I'm avoiding you, Draco?"

He nodded. "Yes, what have I done to cause you to want to run in the other direction?"

She sighed. "Draco, you have the freaking Dark Mark on your arm. That's not something to be proud of!"

"You think I'm proud of this? " He said, pointing to his arm. "You think I'm proud of the fact that I have Voldemort's effing GPS on my arm?"

"I know you, Draco! If not now, you'll be proud of it sooner or later." Harmony replied, defeated.

"What! How can you say that I'll be proud that the Dark Lord knows where I am at all times? Who would ever like that?" Draco retorted.

Harmony looked up at him. "Your parents and your aunt, Draco. All three of them worship Voldemort, how am I to know once I turn my back you won't be there on the ground with them?"

"Because I thought you knew me, obviously you don't." he said, the grey standing out in his eyes.

"Draco, you know I want to believe you but I can't with that on your arm and who's to say that he doesn't have spies on you? You DON'T know that. And frankly as much as I love you, I don't know if I could stand in the middle of you and the Dark Lord. That's not a fight I want in the middle of. I mean come on Draco? If Voldemort ever found out that I was dating you…what would he think of one of his own dating a…"she stopped, "a Mudblood…"

"Harmony! You're not a…"

"Draco, don't. To them, we will always be _Mudbloods_, it's just what we are, no way around it."

"What, are you on their side now?"

"No! I'm just trying to rationalize with you….it's never been a good idea that we've dated. Even the first year we did, we had to hide it and who knows, maybe even Voldemort already knows and is planning to kill me. I don't know what to think, but maybe…."

"No, I'm not losing you."

"Draco, I think we need to…"

"Harmony, that's never a good idea, we can make it…"

"Draco, you ever think that you and me just aren't meant to be? I mean every year something happens that splits or breaks us up, then we get back together and then something else happens? Don't you think that's a sign from whoever…."

He gripped her arm. "No, it's just a test. All of these stupid things are."

Harmony laughed a little. "One day we'll fail. It must be luck because someone is throwing a whole lot of shit our way."

"It's a good sign, we can handle it…"

Harmony shook her head. "Draco, I can't handle it anymore. I don't want to have to do this but….I think we need a break."

Draco's eyes turned stone gray. "If that's what you want." He replied and walked down the corridor.

"Draco." He never turned around.

_What have I done? It was for the best right?_ She sure hoped so, if not she just made the biggest mistake of her life….


	5. Draco's Perspective

"Draco." He never turned around.

_What have I done? It was for the best right?_ She sure hoped so, if not she just made the biggest mistake of her life….

* * *

**Ch 5- Draco's Perspective**

Classses went by as a blur for Harmony mainly because she wasn't paying attention. She was too busy thinking about what she had done to pay attention in class. And everyone was starting to notice. "Harmony, what is going on with you?" Hermione asked one day.

"Nothing." She replied.

"That's a lie. You always were a bad liar."

"Fine. I broke up with Draco."

"You broke up with Draco?"

"Shh!" Harmony replied.

"What happened with you two? You are normally inseparable!"

"You-know-who separated us.." Harmony replied.

"He found out?" Hermione gasped.

"No. He didn't find out, I don't think I'd be here if he found out. No," she paused, "Draco has a new tattoo.."

"A new tattoo, what does that have to…oh." Hermione replied, realizing. "You mean he has the Dark Mark?"

Harmony nodded. "I told him he had to choose between me and the Dark Lord, and well he didn't exactly have to explain to me why he chose the latter."

"I'm sorry, Harmony. Let me know if you ever wanna talk, I'm always here for you. "

Once again, Harmony nodded. "Thanks Hermione. I'm gonna go see if I can start on some homework or something or maybe a walk outside."

"I'd go with the homework."

"I think I'll take that walk." Harmony said, heading outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco had his own problems to deal with besides thinking of his biggest mistake.

"_Draco." She whispered. He never turned around for the emotion across his face was one he didn't want her to see. He walked all the way back to the common room before the tears finally came, and come they did. _How could he have done such a stupid thing? It wasn't his fault though! His father made him and when it comes to Lucius Malfoy, he's not someone you say no to easily. _ His father had been very proud of him, _for the first time in his life, _as Draco had sat in the chair to receive his __**gift**__ ; if that's what you wanted to call it. He sat proudly as his father beamed and endured the pain all while thinking how to hide this from Harmony. And of course she'd find out eventually but he didn't want to have to find out what kind of reaction that would bring. She wouldn't understand why he got it and he didn't think he would know how to explain it to her without her getting mad, so he'd hide it. When it was done, his father told him how it worked and that he would have to use it at that moment to summon the Dark Lord. Great, he had thought, first he had to sit and have it done and then he actually had to summon Voldemort while his father was watching. He didn't know which was worse. But with his father proud, he pressed his finger to the newly-inked tattoo and summoned the Dark Lord._

It had been one of the worse nights of his life, he recalled, having Voldemort there; finally one of his Death Eaters, though he had had no intention of ever becoming one since he had met Harmony. Seeing him up close, though he has seen glimpses of him many times before, was frightening. The red eyes, the slits for nose holes and the white skin was very intimidating to Draco. He stayed calm throughout the entire process, keeping his mind clear of the one thing that he didn't want Voldemort to know of. So keeping his mind blank, he spoke to Voldemort, more like lied really, but talked none the less about his loyalty to Voldemort and how he would report about Harry Potter if he saw him, better yet would deliver Potter straight to Voldemort blah blah blah. Voldemort, being a complete idiot, listened to every word and believed it. So Draco was released and told to go home. He was at home for at least two months so he wouldn't have to face Harmony before he was ready. But the one question that was nagging on his mind was, what happened if she did find out about his new tattoo? Would she accept his reasoning or get mad or break up with him? He wasn't ready for the latter so he'd hide it as much as he could, luckily he had bought robes with long enough sleeves to hide it and had also bought a load of long sleeve shirts so when he wasn't in robes, with Harmony, she wouldn't be able to see it.

Flash back to reality, of course she had found it. He was so stupid, and now because of that stupid mistake, she was gone. And like the last two years, he'd find a way to get her back! He'd have to because like all the times before, it sucked when he didn't have her to talk to and he wanted her back for good! But how was the question?

He had just the way to get her back for good…


	6. Harmony's Turn

**I'm sorry for the really short chapter, I haven't written for this story in a while so I don't remember where it was going so I wrote 5 and 6 as perspectives so hopefully I'll remember or just kind of go off the book for a bit and then freestyle :D So bear with me for a couple chapters and ENJOY :D**

_**From Ch 5:**_

_Flash back to reality, of course she had found it. He was so stupid, and now because of that stupid mistake, she was gone. And like the last two years, he'd find a way to get her back! He'd have to because like all the times before, he didn't feel complete without her and she always knew what to say or what to do..he needed her and he knew she needed him! But how was the question?_

_He had just the way to get her back **for good**…_

**Ch 6- Harmony's Perspective**

Harmony was starting to get feed up with the fact that she had nothing to do after she finished her homework. There is only so many times you can read the same books over and over again. She doubted that she would be able to order Muggle books through the owl post and she wasn't very interested in the Wizard books cause they didn't have that much imagination to them…they all were basically the same: witch falls for wizard, wizard is an idiot leaves witch and then in the end realizes how much of an idiot he was and comes back. She froze, _That's exactly like my life with Draco_! Why she didn't realize it before, she had no idea.

Ever since they started dating something would always happen to split them up. In their first year, it was Draco really and him being a Slytherin completely broke them up. And then last year, they had luckily lasted the entire year before she had gone with Harry and the rest of Dumbledore's Army to stop the Death Eaters from stealing Harry's Prophecy. Of course Draco's dad had seen her and that hadn't gone to well.

* * *

"_Well if it isn't the Mudblood my son is dating." Lucius drawled, pulling of his mask._

_Harmony gasped. "Surprised are we?" he asked her._

"_Honestly no." she replied, coolly. "I figured you would be in cahoots with the Dark Lord but I know Draco will never be." _

_Lucius laughed. "You are highly mistaken, Mudblood. Draco's been next in line for a Death Eater since he was born. It cannot be denied and you will not stand in the way of him learning his destiny." _

"_Destiny? His destiny is not becoming a Death Eater. Have you ever talked to your son to see what he wanted it? Truly and not forcing him just because you screwed up with your life by picking Voldemort's side."_

"_You are brave to say the Dark Lord's name out loud." Another Death Eater commented._

"_I'm not scared of him. He uses you, his puppets to do his deeds. You never actually see him!" Harmony retorted._

_At the point the spells started to fly causing the DA to return fire or run._

_

* * *

_

Harmony remembered it clear as day and will never forget the color of Lucius' face when she had responded with that. It had paled more so then normal and then she remembered running out of the Department of Mysteries.

With Draco there was just a lot of trouble and hiding and secrets. She didn't need him to be happy, she needed to find someone who wouldn't cause her any pain. But who was the question? One thing was for sure: she needed to stay away from Draco, **for good**.


End file.
